kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P.
The twelfth Kids Next Door game on Cartoon Network site and the first KND game released on the Cartoon Network website. S.T.A.R.T.U.P. has no meaning, or it have not been decided. It is an adventure game. Briefing EMERGENCY ALERT! Security has beeen breached at the secret treehouse headquarters of the Kids Next Door. Help the KND complete Operation: S.T.A.R.T.U.P. to defend the Treehouse and defuse the threat. Good luck! Operation stats Villains: Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Gramma Stuffum, Common Cold, Toiletnator Allies: None Cameos: None KND Technology used: M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., B.A.J.O.O.K.A., F.L.A.P.P.U.H., S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., M.O.R.T. Villain Technology used: Candy Swords, Dental Disc, Tooth Shooter, Gross Food, Snotgun, Flu Bug, Toilet Paper Rolls. Levels In the Cartoon Network French version website (and the now defunct kidsnextdoor.com website), one or two years ago S.T.A.R.T.U.P. had a secret code game, if you had beaten all five games you were earning the code and unlocking the last battle against the DCFDTL. You had to control a fully safe M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Sadly, this level is no longer playable anywhere. The code was NIGEL. 'Numbuh 5' Operative: Numbuh 5 Villain(s): Stickybeard, Chewy, Gooey Stickybeard and his henchmen have infiltrated Treehouse headquarters and power is down. Defeat intruders and activate backup power immediately. On this level, you must find three lamp shades and glue them at your starting point. But to find secret rooms where the lamp shades are hidden, you have to find a pair of glasses. Also, try to find five candy swords to fend off Stickybeard at the end. 'Numbuh 4' Operative: Numbuh 4 Villain(s): Knightbrace Get to the final chamber and inflate the pneumatic tubes in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. launch silo. First you need to neutralize Knightbrace. On this level, Numbuh 4 can punch enemies, so he can defeat Knightbrace when he appears as another trap. The goal is to find as many gumballs to fill up a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and beat Knightbrace. Use pipe-like controls to get to different stages of the Treehouse. Plug electrical cords to gain access of the final battle. 'Numbuh 3' Operative: Numbuh 3 Villain(s): Gramma Stuffum, Liver, Onions Security has been breached at treehouse headquarters. You must recharge the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.'s empty battery in the electrical room. Collect ammo for your T.H.U.M.P.E.R. while dodging the food-flinging Gramma Stuffum and her henchmen, Liver and Onions. On this level, Numbuh 3 gets easily distracted by flowers and butterflies. Collect power cords and plug them to the right place using a map somewhere in the level. Find the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and collect Teddy Bears to beat down Gramma Stuffum at last battle. Use the anchor life to go up or down the levels of the treehouse. 'Numbuh 2' Operatives: Numbuh 2 Villain(s): Common Cold The Delightful Children from Down the Lane's battle pod is fast approachings. In order to deploy M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., you must reach the top of the launch silo and open the hangar door. Collect pieces of junk to build a flying apparatus while avoiding snot rockets from the Common Cold and his contagious contraption, the Flu Bug Machine (the first two sentences were removed after the levels were combined together into one game). Use M.O.R.T. (Mode Of Rapid Transit) to access hard-to-reach floors. Beware of booby traps and watch out for attacks from the Flu Bug's tail. Find the orange juice B.A.J.O.O.K.A. and 5 pieces to build F.L.A.P.P.U.H. which will send you to the final battle. Note: 'Just like Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2 cannot jump. 'Numbuh 1 Operatives: Numbuh 1 Villain(s): Toiletnator, Lizzie Devine You must rebuild the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.'s power core to prepare for attack against DCFDTL. Locate the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. for your final battle against the Toiletnator (the first sentence was removed after the levels were combined together into one game). Use special teleportation devices (shower-like) to access hidden floors. Beware of booby traps and avoid Lizzie. Find the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and break glasses to access M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. power core pieces. You will also fight the worst villain ever that is not so lame after all... Instructions 'Numbuh 5' Space: Put on glasses to seek a room. Up arrow: Jump, go upstairs Down arrow: Duck, go downstairs Left and right arrows: Move left and right. Against Stickybeard Right: Front attack Up: High attack Down: Down attack Left: Defensive, use wisely because when used, you lose one chance. 'Numbuh 4' Space: Punch, plug cords or activate levers. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5 except the up button doesn't allow Numbuh 4 to jump. Against Knightbrace Space: Shoot gum Left and right: Move behind wall Down: Duck attacks 'Numbuh 3' Space: Plug something, activate anchor elevators. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5. Against Gramma Stuffum Space: Shoot teddy bear Up arrow: Jump over food Down: Duck food 'Numbuh 2' Space: Activate things, jump into M.O.R.T., use flying machine. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5 except the up button doesn't allow Numbuh 2 to jump over obstacles. Against Common Cold Space: Shoot orange juice. Arrows: Move Numbuh 2 around the Flu Bug machine. 'Numbuh 1' Space: Use S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., activate teleportation devices. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5. Against Toiletnator Space: Shoot back the toilet paper roll to Toilenator. Up: Jump over Lizzie or toilet paper rolls. Down: Duck to avoid toilet paper roll. Enemies and bosses Numbuh 5 enemies Chewy and Gooey Stickybeard Numbuh 4 enemies Knightbrace Numbuh 3 enemies Liver and Onions Gramma Stuffum Numbuh 2 enemies Flu Bug machine Common Cold Numbuh 1 enemies Toiletnator Lizzie How to beat bosses Stickybeard Move your candy sword depending on how Stickybeard moves his. It's like rock-paper-scissors. If you put your weapon like Stickybeard, the two weapons will be destroyed. If you don`t move correctly, you will lose HP, but if you get the right hit, it will hurt him. Knightbrace Numbuh 4 is behind the wall, and so is his enemy. You have to get to an open spot, wait for Knightbrace to show his evil face and shoot with the G.L.U.M.B.. Duck if he shoots you first. Gramma Stuffum Numbuh 3 owns the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and Gramma Stuffum has her cooking pot. She blocks all your attacks with your lid while she is on the defensive. When she prepares to attack, shoot her with teddy bears. Common Cold Numbuh 2 may move 6 places: _ _ _ _ _ _ On each space there is a target, one of the glass containers. You must shoot each of them. Sometimes they will fill up with snot and you won't be able to break them until after the Flu Bug attacks. Six shots and you're the winner! Toiletnator An easy fight, Numbuh 1 against Toiletnator? Not really. Avoid his toilet paper rolls, Lizzie and when he shoots you one directly, punch it back with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and it will hurt Toiletnator. Continue many times and you will win! DCFDTL and RRIDM Yes, here is the final battle available only in French version! All the team, in M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., must collect ice cream as AMMO against the RRIDM. The RRIDM will send balloon bombs that you must avoid or shoot down. If you are too far away, the RRIDM will catapult trees at you and if you are too close, it will hit you with its flyswatter. The battle ends after many minutes, that battle is WAY longer than others! If you lose Nothing happens really, they only ask you if you want to start it all back or if you just start back this level. Trivia *In Numbuh 4's level, the numbers 09160 appear on a pipe. *Numbuh 5 is the only member of Sector to not use 2x4 technology to fight against the boss. **Her level is also the only level which doesn't involve preparing the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. for battle against the Delightful Children. *In the original game, a letter would appear after you won each level. Combined, these letters spell out Numbuh One's name, Nigel. By entering this when you got to his room, you could unlock a secret level. *When Numbuh 3 does her idle pose,she gets off-model: the bottom of the mouth touches her chin's outline and the lower half of her sweater makes it look like a bodysuit. *In Numbuh 1's level, when leaving the horn teleporter, he can appear twice. *Numbuh One faces the Toiletnator at the top of the treehouse while Numbuh Five faces Stickybeard at the basement of the treehouse. Likewise, Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two face off against their opponents at the upper and lower section of the treehouse respectively, while Numbuh Three faces Grandma Stuffum in the middle section. *All levels except Numbuh 1's level start at the playable character's room. Numbuh 1's level starts at the debriefing room where he made his first physical appearance in the pilot episode, No P in the OOL. *The game was originally conceived as 5 separate games (6 including the final boss), and each level was distributed periodically in the official website for players to complete (it was advertised in TV with short ads featuring each Sector V operative that starred that level), in a campaign named "Operation:B.R.I.E.F.". Once all of the levels were released, Cartoon Network relaunched the game as Operation: S.T.A.R.T.U.P., with all but one levels compiled together and the secret code removed. *The NIGEL code could also be used in "Eyeballs-a-Go-Go", a 2003 sweepstakes from Cartoon Network Australia. The code would give the player extra eyeballs. Gallery Secret code.png|The full secret code to gain access to the final boss fight. BRIEF.png|The level select screen from Operation: B.R.I.E.F., which contains the door for the secret level. STARTUP end..png|The winning screen after beating the final boss. Instructions..png|The official instructions for the game when they were conceived as "Operation: B.R.I.E.F.".(In case you are wondering, the reward was a KND badge Ctoon) Meet Numbuh 1.png|The splash screen displayed once Numbuh 1's level was avaiable. Circa 2003 Startup Ctoon..png|An ad for the KND Ctoon players could receive by completing the game. Eyeballs.png|A splash screen for the final level, saying that you could also use the secret code to participate in a Sweepstakes( CN Australia only) Category:Games